Rootless Tree
by Mishamigos
Summary: Amber Sweet turned out to be a rather shrewd business woman, and her new empire has a place for Shilo in it. Except, lately, Shilo's been spending her nights on the street around a certain Zydrate peddler. Eventual Graverobber/Shilo. Language warning!


**A/N: Here we go! First fic here on FF, let's break this account in! Reviews are appreciated, and they'll probably get a response one way or another, whether by private messaging or (as I am a fan of, so everyone gets acknowledged) a response in an authors note. I'll probably have them at the beginnings, simply because then I can be a vague and mysterious... ha! But A/N will always in bold so you can skip past while scrolling easily. I know not everyone likes to read these things. **

**I blame the deleted scene "Needle in a Bug" for this, because it made me ship Graverobber/Shilo pretty hard. Damn them, I don't _need_ anymore pairings! **

* * *

Amber Sweet was many things. She was a slut, and a greedy one at that, and the older she got the less original body parts she had, but she was not stupid. She was never _stupid_.

When she left the Opera, she took her father's guards with her and ordered her own men to make sure Pavi and Luigi got home. She didn't allow herself to rest before she went straight into surgery, (The best surGens, of course, because now that dear Daddy was dead there was no one to keep her away and force her into the back alleys) but just before they injected the GeneCo Zydrate, she did make one order very clear. Find Shilo Wallace- alive, and unharmed.

Legal Zydrate was completely different from street Zydrate, and Amber almost hated it. There was no extra rush from doing something wrong, no risk of getting anything other than pure. (Of course she didn't want anything other than the best, that's why she went to Graverobber. He was the best peddler out there, wielding untainted Zydrate and clean needles. A savvy business man to the core who had no interest in making his talents legal. A smart decision, since the Largos didn't like competition) The clinical Zydrate also knocked her unconscious instead of leaving her in a blissfully empty but aware state. But with Graverobber there was no pain, just pleasure.

When Amber awoke her father's guards were standing stiffly beside her bed and a sleeping Shilo Wallace was sprawled across the bed beside her. Amber sat up as Genterns poured into the room. A wave of her hand shut them up and she studied her new face in the mirror they handed her. A face, they assured her, that would stay on as long as she wanted it.

"It better," Amber had snarled, throwing the mirror back at them. "Otherwise Pavi will have a new batch of faces to try on."

Ten minutes later had Amber dressed and sitting behind her father's desk. Surgeries meant next to nothing to her anymore. She quickly went through the drawers, finding what she wanted: copy of her father's will. (A copy, not the original, and she was going to tear the world apart looking for _that_)

Amber was studying it as her brothers came in, Pavi confused and Luigi raving mad. It wasn't all that surprising, considering the fact that Luigi needed to kill at least one person a day to feel understood and Pavi didn't understanding anything that wasn't a woman throwing herself at him. Amber understood why her father wouldn't leave GeneCo to them, but dismissing _her_ after everything that happened... It didn't matter. Amber let the copy drop to the desk, sliding the drawer that held the other copies shut.

"What the fuck happened last night?" Luigi demanded, slamming his hands down on the desk. "Who the fuck is Shilo Wallace?"

"The legal heir to GeneCo," Amber said, gesturing to the paper before her. Luigi grabbed it and tore the will into pieces.

"Not anymore!" he hissed triumphantly.

Amber forced herself not to show any emotion, less it damage her face. It was a pity, too, because she had a wonderful look of disdain ready to aim at her brother. "That was a copy, not the actual Will. Besides, the entire City saw that broadcast."

"Then let's rip the bitch up instead!" Luigi screamed. Amber didn't even bother to blink.

"It might-a help!" Pavi added before quietly murmuring to himself, "And she has such-a nice face, too."

"We can't kill her with the entire city watching," Amber explained, as patiently as she could managed. Luigi and Pavi stared at her in disbelief, because the only people they had never been allowed to kill was each other and Nathan. A practice that would be coming to an end, because Amber was not willing to let those two feel entitled. She got surgeries because it was expected of Largo women, and her love of Zydrate was her only rebellion against her father. None of it mattered in the end, and Amber was not willing to bow any more to family loyalty. It meant nothing here.

The door slid open to reveal Shilo Wallace flanked by Amber's men. Luigi let out one of his enraged howls and started to lunge across the room, but a flick of Amber's hand had the henchgirls in front of him and his knife across the room in a second. Shilo flinched back, but she had no where to go.

"I'm going to kill you, you fucking bitch!" Luigi roared. Amber gritted her teeth and sent him out of the room. She could hear the screams of Genterns in the hallway as Pavi stalked out behind him, ready to keep company with all the girls Luigi didn't murder.

"Shilo," Amber greeted calmly as the guards deposited her onto the white sofa. "Did you sleep well?"

Shilo stared at her warily. "What do you want?"

"You didn't say yes to Rotti Largo," Amber said, holding up another copy of the will. "But he had already signed the Will. You're his legal heir."

"I don't want it," Shilo said.

"GeneCo is the most powerful organization since the plagues-" Amber began but Shilo cut her off.

"I don't care. It's yours. Take it!" Shilo began to shout, but reigned herself in. "If it weren't for your father, my parents and my godmother would still be alive. I don't want anything from him."

Amber leaned back in her chair. "You do realize that GeneCo is your only bargaining chip?"

Shilo lifted her eyes to meet Amber's. "Then kill me. It'll probably be easier on me than living."

Shilo had a point, and Amber knew it, but that would be too easy. "I don't think I will. You're not done being useful yet."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know yet, but I'll figure it out." Amber reached over and paged in a few Genterns, who relaxed just a bit when they saw which Largo was in the room. Amber may be prone to throwing things and pushing people out of the way, but she was still considered the safest of the three siblings. "Get Miss Wallace cleaned and fed. Find her some new clothes and a better wig."

"How did you know about my wig?" Shilo demanded, but she sound just a bit self conscious.

"Your medical file," Amber replied, pulling it out of the second drawer. "My father's been watching you for a while."

Shilo's face darkened. "I'd rather keep it."

Amber paused, then nodded. "Have her wig cleaned and returned to her home. Send her home with a new one, however, and pick it out yourself." She directed her last instruction at Shilo, who only stared at her.

"Do you want GeneCo?"

"That's a stupid question with an obvious answer," Amber drawled. "And if you were paying attention to this conversation, you might realize that I already have it in everything but paper."

"Then I'll sign it over," Shilo said without hesitation.

"That was also obvious," Amber replied, but she nodded and her as the girl was escorted from the room. A plan was beginning to form in Amber's mind, one that might work. Because the truth was that GeneCo would die without Rotti Largo unless it changed drastically. And if Shilo really would sign over the company without prompting, then... well, there may be a use to her. She was in a dangerous situation at the moment, because the public was essentially free at the moment, and she needed to reign them back in before they realized it. Now that Rotti's real self had been revealed...

Amber smiled, allowing her face one moment of movement. Oh yes, now she knew _exactly _what to do with Shilo Wallace.

**Please review, it's always nice to have feedback! **_  
_


End file.
